


Yearling

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [23]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Reflection, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian still doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. But he can't imagine doing it with anybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearling

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, inspired by Jump, Little Children's [Yearling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADQ9BhSN9Yw). Takes place after 2x06.

Brian gazes down at Justin, nestled against his chest, his breathing long and slow. Brian idly combs his fingers through his hair. Somehow, he feels more at peace than he’s remembered feeling in a long time. Certainly since the bashing. And if he’s being honest, probably since long before that, as well.

And that’s what this evening had been all about, hadn’t it? Being honest?

No names and numbers exchanged, home by three, no kissing anybody but Justin on the mouth. Brian had thought he’d be annoyed to have fucking  _rules_ to follow, rules involving fucking, but he doesn’t. Not even a little bit. He knows they’ll make Justin happy. They’ll make him feel more at ease, more willing to stay with Brian.

And, Brian realizes as he remembers the way his stomach twisted at the sight of Justin kissing that guy in Babylon, they’ll make him happy, too.

He still doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing. He doesn’t know the first thing about love. Hell, before Debbie cornered him tonight, Brian barely even allowed himself to think the word. And now it plays over and over again in his head, just  _lovelovelovelovelovelovelove._

It’s fucking terrifying.

Justin coughs, stirring in Brian’s arms, before settling back into sleep. Brian splays his fingers over his back, etching swirling patterns into his skin.

Terrifying as hell, but somehow, with Justin curled up in his arms, Brian feels safe.

And he can’t imagine doing this with anyone else.


End file.
